Hercules
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Sequel to Demigod fo the Unknown. Olympus has been destroyed...six Olympians are as good as dead...Olympus has fallen. Who csn we blame for this? Travis, son of the Unknown. Watch as he fights, flights, and loves to find the weakness...the last weakness


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

**Summary-**Sequel to Demigod fo the Unknown. Olympus has been destroyed...six Olympians are as good as dead...Olympus has fallen. Who csn we blame for this? Travis, son of the Unknown. Watch as he fights, flights, and loves to find the weakness...the last weakness to stop the final war with the Titans.

**Warnings: **Spoilers from Demigod fo the Unknown. Extreme violence. Mixture between modern warfare and greek warfare :)

**This is it! The sequel to Demigod of the Unknown! I suggest you read that one first...it'd be helpful. You'll know what's going on.**

* * *

Hercules

*Chapter One*

Preparing for War

After know the secret, Chiron let me go. Before I tell you about my time in the remains of modern society, I'll tell you what happened to Sam. Well, when the _Prince Demon_was bombed they captured her body. Somehow, they revived her. They got all the information about the rebellion (which was a lot considering she is the rebels lieutenant. She was beaten for knowing so much. They had an execution planned when the rebels (us) saved her. She knew all the Titans plans and is being very resourceful.

Now, for the ashes of modern sosciety.

I walked around the fine ash. I excpeted there to be ruble, but there was only black ash. Well, only ash up until a point. A statue of Jake stood were Olympus used to be. Why did he turn? Why? Harell survived the fighting, but was killed in the attempt to save my. He was found with a knife in his throat. Uiolus was soon captured and has escaped. He is hiding with the giants in the mountains. It was confusing. The whole chain of events that's happened in the past two months. I have become the new fighter for the rebels, and I am expected to run the army. Yeah right.

The remaining six Olympians walk up, and watch their old home. Now, they live on the run. Not luxuriously like they have for the past three milenia. "Somebody's looking for you" said Hera. I turned to see Sam.

"Hey, sweetie" said Sam. Oh yeah, we also started going out. Yeah. She kisses my cheek and we move on. I go to were my old apartment was. The bombings were worst than I thought. I thought they'd target Olympus, not the city. Still, a total of three hundred bombs were dropped, and a total of **_1,634,795 _**deaths (of mortals) just in that one bombing. The Titans have attacked more. The rebels were almost offically at war...except they're Hercules won't lead. Right now, until I agree, Sam lead raids. We had a huge attack on Mount Ortyis set for a few more weeks. We'll show the Titans they can't break us, even though they destoyed our home.

Sam intwines her hand into mine. So far, we are preparing for the **fifth **Titan War. Can't we just call peace? A huge screen shows a picture of me and says I was last seen fighting Kronos in Brooklyn. Even mortals know about what was going on. I had met up with Kronos once. It was a battle over an old factory. We had lost and now the Tiatns had controll over goods. Sam was planning a raid on a shipping tommorow We're going to get some crops they are making, for our supplies on our crops are being eaten. We have a feeling it's Kronos trying to starve us.

Soon, we'd have the upper hand. When we raid them, we'll steal and destroy their crops. Perfect plan my baby made. She's amazing.

Life was terrible at the moment. Keeping man-kind barely in excitence and all those burdens. It stinks. Me and Sam had a special dinner planned. We sat in the hovercraft, as we were served. We ate and laughed. Still, after that, we had to go back to reality. We are put into Command as Poseidon adressed us for tommorow's raid.

"Dear people of the Five-Two-Three-Nine, tommorow you will be sent on a special mission to sucrue the land around the Titan's main farm. You will take out all the gaurds, spend the night aroud tne borders, then charge into their center, destroying all the crops in your way. Cut off their food supply and maybe we might have a small chance at winning this war" said Poseidon. He told of the truth. Right now we had no shadow of a doubt we'd win. It's hopless. They see me becoming thier Hercules would solve it, but it's not and won't.

We left Command and went on to Training. We faught fake Minataurs as we raided Titan cities. After this was completed, we went to Simulations. We'd play like we're actually doing the mission. It was easy and fun. Still, the dummies didn't fight back. Tommorow, they would. This didn't prepare us...for anything.

I yawned as I crawled into my bunker. Right above my bunk, Sam lays. "Are you scared?" asked Sam.

"It's completcated. I want them to lose, but I might die in the process" I say. _5239_ got stamped on my suit the next morning. I loaded a plane to be taken to the raid.

* * *

**Hm, Modern Warfare met with Greek warfare? Great combination, don't you think? I was just thinking of the one thing someone would NEVER put in a fic, so I did :). So, please tell me you predictions so I'll know what you think should happen. Please review!**

**~Derek Douglas**

**(Charector Interview)**

**Me: Hello and welcome to the first ever charector interview! Today I have the cute couple, Travis and Sam!**

**Sam and Travis: Hey!**

**Me: So, when did you get together?**

**Sam:Right when I told him Olympus had been destroyed.**

**Me: Wow. Romantic moment...**

**Travis: It really was!**

**Me: Right...**

**Travis: Grr...Imma eat you!**

**Me: I'm, I'm gonna end this early so you won't see me blood! Blood! I mean bye!**


End file.
